Rising from the ashes
by Anndrea.29
Summary: El divorcio de sus padres, la infidelidad de su novio... En poco tiempo la vida de Clove Kentwell se ha transformado en una red de problemas de la que no sabe cómo salir, por si fuera poco Katniss Everdeen se ve también asfixiada por una deplorable situación económica , y Glimmer Belcourt siente que se ahoga cada vez que ve cómo el chico del que está enamorada ama a su mejor amiga


Caminó haciendo sonar sus altos tacones rojos por el camino de piedra que llevaba hacia el lugar del encuentro. Aquella cafetería en la que la había citado era de las más famosas del Distrito, se hablaba mucho de ella, pero no todas las cosas que decían eran buenas. A la joven no le daba buena espina el lugar, pero no había puesto objeciones, una vez hubieran merendado, le propondría a su cita ir a dar un paseo por un lugar más tranquilo. Podía oír la fuerte y ruidosa música proveniente del local, aquello parecía una discoteca más que una cafetería; todo estaba oscuro, a penas unos pocos focos de luz blanca iluminaban la estancia, el sitio era grande, tenía dos pisos, pero no se podía disfrutar bien merendando allí debido a la poca intimidad que los oídos de más te brindaban; la música rebotaba por las paredes, la chica habría podido jurar que las piedras del suelo temblaban por el ruido. Había sofás de cuero negro por doquier, y mesas de madera bien limpias en todas partes rodeando una amplia barra en la que servían los cafés, dejando un poco de espacio entre una cosa y la otra, el suficiente para que tres personas esbeltas pudieran pasar por el "pasillo" a la vez. Las escaleras que llevaban de un piso a otro era de cristal blanco con tres pequeñas bombillitas que emanaban luces violetas, amarillas y fucsias en cada escalón. Entró al establecimiento y se dirigió a la barra, por suerte allí no vendían bebidas alcohólicas, solo cafés, pero se veía que a los camareros y al personal en general no les molestaba que los clientes se llevaran sus propias bebidas, siempre y cuando, alguno de ellos consumiese algo.

Pidió un _caramel macchiato_ a la señora que atendía tras la barra y esperó impaciente a que se lo sirvieran mientras sentía miles de millones de miradas pervertidas fijadas en ella. En ella y... en su falda.

Finalmente la obesa señora con una horrible verruga que ocupaba toda su nariz le extendió el vaso con la bebida y la chica pagó. Buscó con la mirada a su acompañante y, tras pasearse durante unos largos diez minutos por la primera planta y comprobar que no estaba, decidió subir al segundo piso. Allí la gente estaba más calmada, prácticamente solo habían tres parejas, y las tres eran adultas o, por lo menos, parecían estables. La música seguía oyéndose demasiado fuerte pero al menos ya no te daba tumbos la cabeza.

Se paseó entre las mesas y, finalmente lo encontró frente a un gran ventanal, en una mesa que al principio había quedado oculta para ella debido a que estaba tras una gran columna de color violeta con forma cilíndrica en el centro de la estancia.

-Hola.- saludó con una tímida sonrisa, sentándose frente a él y dejando su café en la mesa.

-Hola.- le sonrió él-. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias. Tú también estás genial.- sonrió la chica.

-Gracias.- la típica conversación de siempre agotada y ahora no sabían de qué hablar...- La verdad, me sorprendió que aceptaras mi invitación.- confesó el chico removiendo su café con leche con un gracioso palito de plástico.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó la joven sintiéndose atacada e indefensa, qué haría ahora, no se le daba bien mentir, no podría decirle lo entusiasmada que había estado desde un principio con la idea porque realmente eso nunca había pensado, siendo sincera con ella misma el único motivo por el que había aceptado la invitación era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y sentía que necesitaba desconectar un poco.

-Es que... Es que me llegaron rumores de que ya tenías novio y...

-Es mentira.- le cortó la joven. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir así, al escuchar la palabra "novio" inmediatamente le habían llegado miles de imágenes de Marvel a la cabeza: Marvel sonriendo, Marvel haciendo caras raras, Marvel quejándose, Marvel protestando, Marvel enfadado... ¿Llegaría a tener algo algún día con aquel chico de ojos castaños?- No tengo novio, es solo que a la gente le gusta inventar.

-Está bien.- sonrió amablemente.- Entonces, Glimmer...- susurró el chico-. ¿Te importaría si...?- dijo acercándose más, y más...

-Espera, para, ¡para!- exclamó alejándose un poco de él, pegándose al respaldo del sofá, el chico se alejó también y volvió a sentarse dejando escapar un bufido-. No hace falta ir tan rápido...- murmuró la rubia.

-Sí, tienes razón...- murmuró, pero no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, se notaba en sus ojos el descontento reciente...

-Mira, Mike... Eres un chico genial pero... Quiero sentar la cabeza, ¿vale? Solo, quiero ver si sabes esperarme y, de paso, asegurarme de que mis sentimientos hacia ti son los correctos.-solicitó, excusándose y pidiendo a la vez un poco de tiempo...

-Está bien, no te preocupes, te comprendo...- intentó sonreír, pero la deslumbrante sonrisa de antes no tenía nada que ver con la extraña mueca de ahora.

-Gracias.- susurró igualmente, y volvió a concentrarse en su café.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del distrito, cierta castaña corría para llegar a tiempo a sus clases de piano...

-Llegas tarde, Annie.- le reprochó el joven y atractivo rubio que se encontraba sentado en la banca frente al instrumento, tocando una suave melodía.

La chica descargó su bolsa y la dejó en una esquina de la habitación, allí tenía todo lo necesario para después, ya que tendría que salir corriendo si quería llegar a tiempo a sus clases de ballet.

-Lo siento.- murmuró la castaña, se acercó a él, se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro y se encorvó para darle un dulce beso en los labios al chico-. Se me había parado el reloj.- se excusó.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir hoy?- preguntó el chico.

-A las siete y media; tengo clase de ballet.- dijo. El chico comprobó la hora, tenían una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos por delante.

-Está bien. ¿Empezamos?- preguntó levantándose de la banca.

Annie asintió, se sentó y realizó los ejercicios de calentamiento, una vez acabó, tomó las partituras que su novio le ofrecía y comenzó a tocar...

Nota: ¡Hola! Bueno, pues este es mi primera historia aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero solo es el prólogo, no podía alargarlo más :$ De todos modos espero que os resulte... Bueno, interesante, en cierto modo. En verdad agradecería mucho un par de comentarios, para saber si seguir o no y si la historia está gustando o, por el contrario, es un desastre.

-¡Muchos besos! –Andrea.


End file.
